


Monday Blues

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: There's Monday blues, and then there's Monday 'blues'.





	Monday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller  


* * *

I watch Daniel giving the briefing. Never tire of watching him.

Eyes darting, hands never still, mouth... oh that mouth. I can still feel it on my skin, the heat of his breath scorching me. Those hands ghosting over me as his eyes devour me.

Fuck! I squirm in my seat. I want his touch now but all I can do is watch.

Can't even be with him tonight, gotta stay on base. Thoughts bombard me of shoving him into a storage room and....

"Colonel, are you alright?"

I look up -- right into Daniel's eyes -- burning, wanting me too...

Damn, I hate Mondays!


End file.
